


A Manner of Payment

by zubeneschamali



Series: Little Lord Ackles [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Younger!Jensen, pirate!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pirate can sometimes go to great lengths to repay his debts, and then find himself still not in the clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Manner of Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill becomes a 'verse for the fifth?sixth? time. I should know better by now.

The humid air was making Jared's hair stick to the back of his neck, heavy and hot. Or maybe it was the sweat from his exertions as he clambered up the stone wall one handhold at a time. He had another quarter hour until the guard returned on his round, plenty of time to make his way up the mansion's exterior and into the open window above his head. At least, it would be plenty of time as long as he kept moving.

Jared's foot scraped on a stone, and he froze. No one came into the garden below him or poked their head out of the window he'd already climbed above, and after a moment he relaxed and resumed his ascent.

His sword was slung over his back, the hilt jabbing at his shoulder blades as he climbed. Sweat was trickling down his back, a light touch at the small of his back that made him grit his teeth to fight the urge to rub at it. He needed both hands for grasping the rough-edged sandstone of the governor's mansion, and getting distracted at this point could prove fatal.

But the thought of what was waiting at the end of his climb was enough to spur him on.

Finally, Jared's hand closed over the wide edge of the window sill. The heavy sandstone sill hung out over the mansion's façade, and there was a heart-stopping moment when all of his weight was on his arms, his legs dangling out over empty air. He set his teeth and hauled himself up, getting one elbow and then the other up onto the sill, pushing with his shoulders and swinging his legs up and over the side to land lightly on the stone floor.

The moonlight had been bright over his shoulder as he climbed, but as Jared stepped into the room, it was dark. That was why he saw nothing at all, only heard a rustle, before there was the sudden, sharp prick of a sword point at his throat.

Jared held up both hands, hardly daring to breathe lest the sword prick the tender skin under his jaw. He could see the moonlight glinting off the blade now, long and slender and sharp. The face and body of the person wielding it were in shadow, but he recognized the hands wrapped around the hilt, and he relaxed a fraction.

Moving carefully, he turned his face so that the moonlight would illuminate his features. "I'm not going to hurt you, my little lord," he said calmly.

"Why should I believe that?" came Jensen's response in that low, honey-smooth voice that Jared had been hearing in his dreams and daydreams for months. "Sneaking into my home in the middle of the night is a far different matter than coming across me in my garden. How many guards did you have to subdue to get inside?"

"None." Jared gave him a sly smirk. "Since half of your father's guards are with him on his tour of the islands, it was only a matter of timing my arrival properly."

The sword tip lowered but remained upright. "Your ship was last spotted a week ago off of the Windward Islands," Jensen said. "That is a long distance from here."

"You keep track of my travels," Jared replied with a grin, letting his hands fall below his shoulders. "I am flattered."

"You are the most notorious pirate in the islands," Jensen responded. "My father frequently concerns himself with your whereabouts."

"I prefer 'most successful,'" Jared smirked. "Does it worry you, that he would like to capture me and my crew?"

"When you do something as stupid as break into his home, yes, it does." Jensen finally lowered his sword all the way. "What are you doing in my bedchamber, anyway?"

Jared gave him his cheekiest grin. "Bedding you."

Instantly, Jensen brought the sword up again, and Jared raised his hands once more. "At least, that was my intention. Should you be willing, of course."

His eyes had adjusted to the light enough that he could see Jensen's face, the wariness mixed with curiosity the same as Jared remembered from their previous encounter in the garden. The full lips and strong jaw were as he remembered, too, along with the fire in Jensen's green eyes that had captivated him in the first place.

Jared looked around the room, taking in the sumptuous furnishings and luxurious surroundings that he would have expected in the bedchamber of the son of the governor of the Crown's wealthiest tropical territories. There was a rich, masculine scent filling the room, and after a moment, he realized that he'd smelled it before. He'd been ravishing Jensen's neck, nose buried at the juncture of throat and shoulder as he tasted the salt on Jensen's skin, breathing in that same mix of sandalwood and Jensen.

Remembering that moment had Jared getting hard in his breeches, and he briefly closed his eyes before turning to Jensen once more.

To his relief, Jensen had stepped back, lowering his sword and setting it on a high, narrow mahogany table next to the open window. "You are telling me that you sailed all the way here from the Windward Islands because you thought you could climb in my window and have your way with me?" He lit a small oil lamp on the table, light washing over the room.

There was no harm in trying honesty, Jared thought. "Yes?" he replied, eyebrows raised.

Jensen slowly shook his head. "The arrogance you display is astonishing."

He could see the glitter in Jensen's eyes, and when he lowered his gaze to the thin linen shift Jensen was wearing in the heat of the summer night, he could see evidence that he was not the only one in the room enjoying this encounter, perhaps even anticipating more. "And yet you find me irresistible."

Jensen scoffed and turned his face away. "Don't be ridiculous."

In two long steps, Jared had crossed the space between them and taken Jensen's face in one hand, fingers cupping his cheek and thumb tucked under his jaw. "You liked it when I kissed you in the alleyway," he charged. "And then again when I found you in the garden, you liked it a great deal."

At this close of range, he could clearly see the flush that spread across Jensen's cheeks in the warm lamplight. But Jensen's gaze didn't waver, challenging Jared right back. "And you sailed a hundred leagues for nothing more than to sneak into my bedchamber like a thief."

"I came here to do more than climb in your window." Jared leaned closer, watching with a thrill as Jensen's gaze flickered down to his lips. He paused for a moment and then withdrew, dropping his hand and stepping back. "But if that is all you will give me, I can very well climb back out."

He waited, holding his breath, watching as Jensen's chest rose and fell. When nothing happened, and no further words were said, he lowered his gaze and stepped back. The sting of disappointment was sharper than the tip of Jensen's sword had been as Jared turned towards the window.

"Wait."

Jared kept his expression neutral as he turned back around, feeling the rapid beat of his pulse as he waited to hear Jensen out.

Jensen took one step closer, and then another. He came right up to Jared so that their chests nearly touched. When he lifted his chin, their mouths were close enough that they were sharing the same breath. "You owe me a debt," he said quietly, eyes searching Jared's. "Would you leave without paying it?"

Jared swore his heart skipped a beat at the words. "What would you have me pay?"

Jensen's tongue came out to moisten his lips, leaving them gleaming in the low light. "Whatever you think is fair."

He quirked up the corner of his mouth, clenching his hands into fists to keep from reaching out and taking. "You would leave it up to me to make that judgment? When you have called me a ruffian and a common thief?"

"Not common," Jensen replied in a low voice, and then he was tangling his fingers in Jared's hair and pulling him down into a hard kiss that was everything Jared had been thinking of for the past month.

Jensen's mouth was as soft as he remembered, lips full and lush and yet not yielding. Instead, he pressed back against Jared with a delicious intensity, slanting his mouth against Jared's while using his grip on Jared's hair to hold him in place. In any other situation, Jared would have been wrestling control back into his own hands, remaining in charge here as much as he was on his own ship.

But there was something about Jensen that made Jared want to yield control to him, let the ostensibly shy and reserved governor's son do as he would with him. When Jensen's tongue teased at his lips, Jared willingly let him in, groaning at the soft, slick feel of Jensen exploring his mouth.

His hands were resting gently on Jensen's sides, feeling the heat of his body through thin linen and wanting nothing more than to tear it off and touch the skin beneath. He was starting to sweat again, and when Jensen started to trace down the line of his neck, he could feel the smooth slip of Jensen's fingers across his collarbone and across the open neck of his shirt.

Jared unbuckled his sword and tossed it to the rich Persian carpet beneath their feet. His shirt was next, and the cool breeze coming in through the window felt divine on his sweaty skin, though not as divine as Jensen's hands tracing patterns over his newly-bared shoulders and chest. He caught Jensen's mouth with his again, relishing the slide of their lips together, feeling desire burning hotter inside of him but content to let it build as it may.

When Jensen gently pushed him backward, he acquiesced, shuffling back across the floor until his knees hit the bed. Jensen kept pushing, and he sat back, pulling Jensen after him until they were both sprawled across the fine cotton of Jensen's sheets. "You still haven't told me what my payment should be," Jared murmured, stroking down the long line of Jensen's bare arm.

Jensen watched the movement of Jared's fingers for a moment, his breaths coming faster through his parted lips. Finally, he said, "I think that you should let me touch you."

Jared's own breath stuttered at that, for he had thought of that very thing for many nights alone in his cabin onboard his ship. He had already learned from their last encounter that Jensen was not the shy lad he'd assumed him to be after coming upon him being accosted in an alleyway and pulling three men off of him. But this—this was more than Jared had expected, and he added boldness to the already-long list of intriguing characteristics of his little lord Ackles.

He met Jensen's eyes, long enough to let him see the heat he could feel burning within, and then he laid on his back, spreading his arms and legs wide as a starfish. "As you will, my lord."

There was a pause. Then, "God." The word caught like a moan in Jensen's throat, and then he was moving, straddling Jared's bare torso and running his hands over Jared's chest. He felt up one arm and then down the other, body bent low over Jared's, and it was all Jared could do not to rut up against him. His hands passed over Jared's shoulders, around the sweep of his pectorals, and then his thumbs flicked against Jared's nipples, making Jared moan with the sudden sensation.

"Shhh." Jensen was suddenly hovering over him, even as his fingers continued to work on Jared's nipples. In Jared's ear, he murmured, "You don't want to be caught here, do you? Being ravished by the governor's son, being held down and pleasured by someone smaller than you and barely of age?"

"Someone with a filthy mouth," Jared grunted. He couldn't hold back any longer, not when his arousal was filling him already, and he wrapped his arms around Jensen's back as he brought one leg up to tangle with his.

Jensen slammed down into him, their hard cocks lining up almost perfectly through their clothing, and if Jared hadn't already been seeking out Jensen's mouth, their mutual moans would have been heard far outside the open window. He shoved up Jensen's shift enough to get his hands underneath, to touch that warm, soft skin, and Jensen bucked down against him with a muffled cry.

He let Jensen set the pace, though he realized that "letting" Jensen do anything might have been a misnomer at this point. His hands roamed up and down Jensen's back, staying above his undergarment, but the sweat-slick heat of Jensen's skin was more than enough. They were thrusting together in unison, driving each other harder and faster, and as quickly as he had in the garden, Jared came, clutching Jensen's back hard enough to leave red marks on his skin.

Jensen's hips stuttered against his, the noise in the back of his throat sounding almost wounded as he climaxed. Jared stroked his back all through it, feeling the breeze from the open window cooling his own sweaty skin as he momentarily drifted away on a current of bliss.

When he opened his eyes again, Jensen was on his side, pressed up against him, watching him. Jared lazily blinked, finding that he actually liked the idea of being watched by Jensen. "Was that a satisfactory payment, my little lord?"

Jensen's mouth twisted wryly. "I believe we can dispense with the pretense at this point, can we not? You traveled all this way to find me, but not to pay a debt, I think."

"Smart as well as beautiful and bold," Jared murmured, and he was pleased when the tips of Jensen's ears turned pink. Then he sighed. "It is easier to play at it, though. To forget that I am not the kind of man you would ever associate with were it daylight."

"Do not say such a thing!" Jensen rose up onto one elbow, fiercely glaring at him. "You are no less of a man than I am."

"I am a pirate, Jensen. Eight years your elder." He traced the curve of Jensen's full lower lip with one finger. "You are the son of nobility. I can only sneak into your room in the night, can only steal the moments I have with you as I steal gold or jewels."

"But that is not all that you want," Jensen replied. "If you could have it another way, you would." He pressed his lips together for a moment and then went on, "Or am I the only one who feels that way?"

In response, Jared drew Jensen down to him, kissing him long and slow, much more gently than any kiss they had exchanged thus far. Jensen was tense against him at first, no doubt expecting it to be a diversion or a placation. But as Jared's tongue teased at his lips, he sighed and opened for him, relaxing into Jared's arms. The feeling of delight that sparked in Jared touched him more deeply than even his earlier climax had.

They pulled apart slowly, and Jared gave him a sad smile. "Would that I could stay here longer," he said quietly. "But I need to be away well before dawn."

"I understand." Jensen pressed another kiss to his lips and then sat up. "I can take you out of the house another way, so the guards will not find you. There's a secret tunnel to the shore beneath the house."

Jared raised his eyebrows. "That sounds like the kind of provision a smuggler or a pirate might make."

"Or my paranoid grandfather," Jensen shrugged. "He was the first governor here, and the war was still going on. He thought it best to have an escape route for his family." His eyes twinkled. "Bet he never thought it would be used to smuggle a pirate out."

Jared laughed softly. "No, I suppose not."

They dressed in silence, Jared pulling his shirt back on and Jensen putting on a pair of breeches under his shift. He bade Jared wait while he checked the hallway, and then he led him down two flights of stairs and through a series of rooms. Then it was through the kitchen pantry and down a narrow, steep flight of stairs into the cellar. Jensen unlatched a door and pushed Jared through. "Down the tunnel, you'll come out at the head of the beach on the eastern edge of the bay," he murmured. "You can walk to the harbor from there."

"Why did you show me this?" Jared asked quietly. He was a step below Jensen on the cellar stairs, and he was looking up at him, silhouetted in the glow of the candle Jensen had set down in the kitchen. "I could take my crew and come back this way in a matter of hours. There are as many treasures in this building as I have ever had in the hold of my ship at once."

Jensen bent closer. "Twice now, all I would have had to do to ensure your capture was raise my voice," he returned in a near-whisper. "You have showed no worry at all that I would. You are safe with me, and I am safe with you."

Jared stared at him for a moment. Then he grabbed Jensen's face in both hands and kissed him, long and hard and deep. When he broke off, he turned his back and walked into the tunnel, feeling Jensen's eyes on his back and the phantom trace of his hands still on his skin.


End file.
